Valentines Train
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: 1 parter:In the early hours of 14th Feb. Setsuna and Sara are on a train travelling from Tokyo to Hiroshima, short and sweet...ish


In the early hours of the morning, 14th February a young couple were huddled on the seat of a train, taking them as far away from Tokyo as possible. The two were siblings, the older of the two being three years his younger siblings senior. He was the brains of it all, Mudo Setsuna, the handsome young rogue that was damned to hell by his mother, society, god and Alexiel they most beloved yet traitorous angel in existence. He, with his devilish good looks had to pay the price of the soul inside him, Alexiel had waged war against the almighty man upstairs and lost, reincarnated as Setsuna who was now destined to die what was to be considered a painful, torturous death. With sandy blond hair, amber eyes, handsome features and a well kept body he was handsome however he took to living the life of a rebel, fed up of pent emotions he wasn't allowed to release. Sara his younger sibling was, the love of his life, there was no denying it.

Sara was younger, she was fresh out of school and 16 years old, sharing her brothers features of blond hair and amber eyes. She however was doted on, every minute of her life because she was "Precious". To her mother, she was seen as young and impressionable, the feelings her brother had towards her shouldn't be shown because if they were then surely she'd fall down the same path and shunned from society, damned to suffer for all eternity, but no it was too late. The beautiful, young Sara already returned the feelings for her brother and had told him of them long ago.

Separation. The very woman that gave birth and raised them had tried to isolate them from each other in attempts to rid them of their silly crush on each other but failed miserably, only proving to bush them further together, and away from her. Her constant begging and scolding had caused them to flee, enraged with her views of the world and opinion of them they got on a train to leave, far away from her. And so they were found on a train, heading towards Hiroshima.

Setsuna stared out the window, his amber eyes watched as numerous towns and villages, fields and forests flickered by namelessly. He occasionally stole glances down at the girl besides him. Her head rested silently in his lap while her body was curled up on the soft, worn leather seat. Her slender arms were curled around his waist and his jacket was laid over her legs while her own was wrapped tightly around her. Occasionally she'd mumble softly, something incoherent then snuggled further against him, burying her face into his sweater. His hand gently smoothed her hair, unconsciously rubbing strands of hair between the pads of his fingers while he thought of what they'd do next.

Behind them sat an old woman watching them like a hawk while they innocently minded their own business, her over active imagination had them doing things shameful to be done in public and far ahead of them. The train pulled up at a station and the old woman stood up, pulling her trench coat tighter around her and picking up her purse. As she walked past the two she made sure to "Accidentally" swing it into the back of Setsuna's head causing him to throw a hand to his head and rub his sore head while yelping in surprise. He glared at the smug retreating figure till she was off the train and they had pulled out of the platform.

Two hours later the young couple were found in a slightly different position. Setsuna had his muscular back pressed against the cold window pane and his feet were on the seat and his younger sister was wrapped in his arms. She was sat on her side, between his legs as her hands gripped his sweater. She'd woken up feeling slightly refreshed if not sore from being laid down for so long but being the caring and smitten brother he was, Setsuna had insisted she try to get more sleep only now he was asleep while she remained awake, watching the world over his shoulder.

She smiled fondly as memories flooded back to her of the many times he'd protected or helped her. He'd always been their for her and defended her when she needed a knight in shining armour. Big brothers were meant to protect their little sisters, but he'd done so much for her over the years. He'd taken the blame for her when she knocked over her mothers favourite vase, he'd kicked the school bully and got expelled for 3 days, but he'd later that day admitted to her that it was all worth it to know that he wouldn't hurt her again. He'd even been kicked out of home but he'd never resented her for it, even though it was his love for her that got him kicked out. His mother disowned him for a while yet the world still revolved around Sara.

She stretched up and kissed him softly on the cheek, her soft smile grew larger as his own lips turned up and he let out an approving grunt. She sat for a while in silence till a man of thirty or so sat in the seat opposite theirs and grinned at them. "You seem close.. Nice to see that in young people now a days" He removed his hat, placing it besides him, on top of his leather briefcase and looked at them as she blushed.

Sara turned herself round so that her back was against Setsuna's stomach and smiled at the man before her "He's my brother, my only real family". In a way her words weren't a lie. When her parents found out that she planned to live with him they disowned her after forbidding her fro seeing him, however that didn't work.

"Yes, I can see the similarity between you two, you're a very attractive couple of siblings" His words gained a blush from her causing a smile to form on his lips. Setsuna shuddered slightly and she bolted up, turning to stare at him, fear creeping up till he settled himself back down. As he did so, his arms tightened their grip around her and she was pulled back against him with a squeak. The conversation between them carried on in a light manor for a while till the man who had been trying to delve deeper into her personal life queried "Care to ditch that poor oaf of a brother and come back with me, I can make you very happy, you know" He looked at her with a mixture of expectance and lust till all of a sudden there was a loud growl from behind her and she found herself drawn closer still to her newly awakened brother.

"She will do no such thing, now if you will excuse us, we would like a peaceful journey" Setsuna kept his tone low as he clutched his younger sibling possessively to his chest which vibrated at the noise in his diaphragm. He slowly opened his amber eyes and glared warningly at the suggestive stranger who angrily stood up and moved into another carriage in a huff. Once he was gone Sara twisted round and threw her arms around Setsuna's neck, burying herself into his sweater. "Are you ok?" He looked down on her, concerned as he watched crystalline tears form in her own amber eyes.

She nodded, sniffling slightly as she peered up at him from the depths of his attire. He sat himself up straighter and cradled her to him, one hand tenderly played with her hair while he hushed her, quietly murmuring words for only their ears. Setsuna craned his neck to look around the cart, the only other person was a man who was asleep in the far corner at the back, a newspaper folded over his chest as he drooled in slumber. Setsuna slid down the window pane slightly, the cold causing his stiffened back to ache slowly while his sister was sheltered from as much cold as possible against his chest.

A short time passed in silence again before she daringly let her arms loosen around his neck so she could face him better. He looked down at her in confusion, not saying anything as their eyes became lost in each other's depths. His head slowly began to lower and he licked his lips in anticipation of hers till a lone finger pressed against them causing his puzzled expression to resurface on his handsome face. "Happy Valentines Day, Setsuna" She hastily removed her finger and replaced it with her lips leaving him to overcome his shock. As he began to realise what she'd just done, she pulled away leaving him to catch up again. She burst out into giggles as he blinked several times before shaking his head to get his brain to speed up.

He pouted at her adorably for a moment before she stopped her giggles and raised lips back up to his however it was his turn to halt her lips. "Sara.. Happy Valentines day, I love you" His finger lightly traced her jaw line before brushing over her soft cheek and cupping it gently as his lips once again met hers. This kiss wasn't as tender as the first but it was passionate as their lips rubbed sorely over the others, tongues warring for dominance as their lips parted and they each tried to enter the other's mouth. Her hands slid to the sides of his neck, fingers entangling into his hair while he gripped her waist, almost afraid she'd push him away or bolt from him.

However she remained only pulling away when they were both desperate for air, at which point she fell against him, curling her form against his while his arms held her close, in a loving embrace. Five glorious, silent minutes passed where they just stayed in each others arms, revelling in the feelings the previous kisses had brought on inside of them both till she broke the silence.

"Setsuna?" It was no more then a mere whisper of his name but he caught it.

"Yeah?" His husky voice splayed out, reaching her ear drums as his grip tightened slightly,

"I love you too" She stretched up and pecked him on the cheek before once again, unceremoniously falling against him and straight into a light slumber that he wished not to wake her from.

He held the angel in his arms as she slept, watching every moment of her peaceful dreams, seemingly untouched by the evils of the world. He knew this was not the case, his Sara although innocent wasn't all that innocent, She had sinned by kissing him. Her only sibling. He wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of his life with this dear girl in his arms, making her as happy as possible, floating on "Cloud nine" And yet he knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't feel that way, not about Sara. She was his precious angel, he'd make sure she always was. He'd stand by her and protect her no matter who or what from, if all he could do to make her life happier was protect her from harm then he'd do that. If he couldn't give her the world, he'd give her his soul. She already had his heart so why not have the knowledge that he'd do anything for her, yes he would.

But for now, that was another story. He had her, no-one was about to take her away just yet and their in his arms she was wrapped, sleeping peacefully with the face of an angel she should have been. He lightly kissed her forehead and grinned as she tightened her hold on him, unconscious to the fact that he'd silently vowed to give her everything and anything to make her life happier. With no-one else in the carriage but the sleeping forms of the stranger in the corner and his sister, Sara, Setsuna gently whispered "You'll never love me more then I love you". With that he settled his head back and watched as more nameless villages flickered by, herds of cattle whizzed by in browns, whites and blacks but he couldn't make out the breeds or numbers and frankly, he didn't want to.. He just wanted to stay like this, forever.

* * *

Author's notes

Ok this is my first and possibly only Angel sanctuary story although I must admit I liked writing it and the whole Setsuna and Sara thing is interesting. I've got to decide whether or not to write a valentines story for sailor moon or not now hehe. It's a weird story, kinda short and sappy, well more like stupid but who cares I'm sat up with a slight caffeine buzz from drinking tons of Dr. Pepper and it's erm.. almost 2:30am so i'm kinda sleepy now too...

...Thud


End file.
